All Started With A Mouse
by awsomeDisney
Summary: What is Disney? Well, read this and find out what it means to be apart of Disney


**I do not own any of the characters mention in this story. All rights go to Disney and Square-Enix.**

* * *

**_All Began With A Mouse…_**

A light appears at the bottom of the screen. It begins to rise and a blue castle is revealed. The light reappears next to the bottom right of the castle, it arches

over the building and disappears at the opposite side of the castle. The light flies up close to the screen, becoming a fairy. The fairy waves a wand and a name

appears beneath the castle. The fairy flies away, the castle and name disappears. Two friends stand next to a desk looking at a black and white picture of a mouse

steering a boat. The mouse begins to move, steering the boat while whistling. The setting changes. The mouse and the two friends are gone.

In their place a young woman is listening to seven, short, old men singing while dancing, making everyone smile cheerfully. A wooden boy walks by with a

cricket wearing a suit standing on his shoulder, saying "All ways let your conscience be your guide." A horse drawn carriage, that looks some what like a pumpkin,

goes by, carrying a woman to a ball, filling the people it passes with hope in their dreams. A girl in a blue dress sits down to have some tea with a man in a yellow

coat, wearing a large green hat, and a rabbit in a red coat. A boy in green flies by, showing that as long as you remember the fun you had as a child, growing up isn't

so scary.

A family stands on a deserted island, sticking together to survive all obstacles. An evil fairy blasts up into the sky transforming into a frightening dragon to

destroy a prince. Bringing nightmares to everyone. A nanny in England reminds a father that in life, time should be set aside for a little fun, to spend with his

children. An elephant flaps his ears as if they were wings, and does the impossible. A pig working hard on building a brick house, saves his lazy brothers from a wolf.

A young deer learns about life. A young boy enters an enchanted woods where his stuffed animals come to life. A golden retriever gives his life for his family. A

crazed lady in a fur coat, speeds after a truck full of dalmatians. An old bear, panther, and a boy look for the necessities of life. A greedy butler abandons a cat and

her kittens, in order to get an elderly lady's inheritance. A boy and his friends venture out to find an old cauldron, for a villainous king. A program helps his

programmers.

An orphan kitten finds a family, thanks to his friends. Two mice help a girl escape a crazy lady. A poor, unfortunate, little mermaid becomes part of another

world. A monster learns to love, while earning love in return. A gypsy asks for help for the outcasts. A boy finds a lamp that changes his life. A lion club just can't wait

to be king. A zero becomes a hero. A woman explains to a man who is very different from her why we're all the same. A woman takes her aging father's place in an

army. Toys find that they've got a friend in each other. Deep in the jungle a boy is raised by apes. A selfish emperor learns there are more things in life than getting

what he wants. Two monsters learn that a child's laugh is very powerful.

Three cows journey to save their farm. A chicken learns to stand up for himself. A fish journeys to find his son, no matter what. A pirate regains command of his

ship. An extraordinary family learns to come together. A little girl teaches a blue friend that family never gets left behind. A car finds the greatest victories are the

people we meet along the way. An outcast rat fulfills his dreams as a chef. Two people, who turned into frogs, dig a little deeper to find out what they truly need. A

robot finds love. An old man goes on the adventure of his life. A sheltered girl goes on an adventure and finds out who she is. A young boy travels throughout many

worlds to find his friends. Super heroes from all over fly through a city, defeating all evil. And the list continues on for as long as there is imagination…

But in every heart there lies at least a drop of darkness. This place is no exception. The evil fairy, and crazy lady have there own friends. A vain queen summons

a slave of a mirror. The lord of the dead calls forth monsters. An all powerful evil sorcerer becomes a genie. A giant black monster rises from the top of a mountain. A

doctor calls his "friends on the otherside". An old witch finds a golden flower. A lion plots his brother's murder. A pirate captain raises a hook to his face. An octopus

lady casts a spell. A hunter poaches African animals. A human like, fat, cat causes trouble for all those around him. An old judge burns down a city. A sack of bugs

rolls his dice.

An elegant lady locks her step daughter in an attic. An old, insane lady tries to destroy her rival, in a magic dual. A computer program tries to take over the

internet. A shadowy man climbs a great wall. A queen orders the beheading of anyone who doesn't follow her orders. A tiger plans to kill a man cub. The villainous

king summons an army of the dead. An egoistic man will do anything to force a lady to marry him. An old bald man manipulates everyone, as he tries to discover a

powerful place. A young man joins the darkside and becomes a cyborg. As these villains gather together the darkness increases in power, until light bursts through

and the darkness is defeated. 

Castles, cities, spaceships, and desserts. From once upon a time to the distant future. Where ever it takes place. Where a man and his best friend draw a picture

of a mouse. Full of hopes, dreams, adventures, magic, wonder, and imagination. Where a force is with you. There's a drop of both darkness or light each and every

heart. The heroes of our childhood battle against the nightmares of our childhood. Where worries disappear, in every job there are elements of fun, family never gets

left behind, and you're always welcome to be a guest. Dreams are wishes your heart makes, and when wished upon a star they'll come true.

The leader of the club that's made for you and me fights the mistress of all that is evil. You'll find an enchanted neighborhood, a

place where you'll never never grow old, and a forest full of wonder. Animals of every shape and size can talk and act like you. With

faith and trust everyone, donkeys, horses, even an elephant can fly. Where great power comes with great responsibility. Just keep

swimming and you'll find what you're looking for. Where a mouse and a man hold hands together surrounded by all of their friends, even

the villains, to look off in the distance at the blue castle, as it goes from being a flat picture, to an actual castle.

This is Disney.

* * *

**Hello! I wrote this story a few years ago, so sorry for no mentions of Frozen or Wreak-it Ralph. This is the first time have uploaded something to the site. Please forgive me if I did something wrong such as if the sentences are too close together, making it hard to read. If you like this story and would like to see more from me, please leave a review! But please be nice. If you don't like my stories just don't read them. If you DID, then thank you!**


End file.
